


One More

by fmpsimon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fmpsimon/pseuds/fmpsimon
Summary: Hinata wants to call Kageyama by his first name, and he really wants Kageyama to call him Shoyo.





	One More

            Sometimes I feel his eyes on me.  I try not to look.  I don't need to.  I know what I'll see: bright red hair that sticks out all over the place, wide eyes, and that smile...that goofy grin that's always plastered to his face.  It's so...annoying.

            But even so, I glance his way, and every time, he's staring right back at me--wait.  He's not.  He's on his phone.  Playing a game?  Texting?  We're supposed to be studying.  We're both behind in our studies and he's wasting his time playing on his stupid phone.  My eyes narrow and my frown deepens.  "Hey."  When he doesn't respond, I poke him with my pencil, maybe a little too hard.  "Hey!"

            "Ah!" Hinata squeals and clutches his arm.  "What's the big idea?  That hurt!"

            "You're not studying," I say matter-of-factly.  "We're supposed to be studying."  Why is this so hard for him to understand?  He just cocks his head, blinking at me.  "Get off your phone," I say, turning back to my book.

            "I don't _feel_ like studying anymore!" he wails dramatically, collapsing onto the table.  "I want to do something fun!"  I try to ignore him.  I need to study.  I don't have time for his theatrics.

            "Kage...Kageya-ma," he calls.  After a moment, his arms snap around my middle and my heart just about leaps out of my chest.

            "What are you doing?" I demand, unable to keep the horror and embarrassment out of my voice.

            "Can I call you Tobio?" he says into the back of my shirt.

            I squirm.  "No."  What the hell is he doing?!  My cheeks feel hot.  Is my face red?

            "Why not?" he moans.  "Great King calls you Tobio.  I want to call you Tobio too."  He pauses and I can feel his hot breath through my thin shirt.  His fingers tighten around the fabric at my waist.  "And I want you to call me Shoyo."

            I swallow.  "I won't," I say stubbornly.

            "Aren't we close?" he says.  This time he sounds more quiet, more...true.  There is no drama in his voice.  "Aren't we partners?"  He relaxes his grip on me and I find I don't mind it.  "Aren't we equals?"

            I turn my head slightly and I can just see a tuft of ginger hair over my shoulder.  "You know the rules.  We can't play if we don't keep our grades up.  And," I begin, stopping with a sigh, "the reason we're here is because of all of those things."

            "So I can call you Tobio?" he asks.

            I frown.  "Only when we're alone."

            Hinata untangles himself from my body and lets out a celebratory yell.  I straighten out my shirt, feeling cold.  We go back to studying, but after a few minutes, I realize I can't concentrate.  He's completely distracted me.  I watch him while he sticks his pen into his mouth.  He pulls it in and out, sucking on it.  I give my head a quick shake.  That should _not_ turn me on.  My pants are getting tighter, so I quickly pull my legs under the table.  Stop thinking about Hinata that way.  He's loud, he's annoying.  He's a brat.  He isn't erotic.  Not at all.

            "Why is your face all red?" he suddenly asks.  I blink.  When did he stop sucking on that pen?  "Tobio?"  He giggles.  "That feels weird to say."

            "It's not red," I say, resting my cheek on my hand in a lame attempt to hide the color.

            "Are you hot?"  He moves toward me.  "Are you sick?"  He whirls me around, pressing his hands to my cheeks and my forehead.

            "Get off!" I growl, trying to push him away.

            "I wanna see if you have a fever!" he fights back.

            " _I don't_!" I cry.  We struggle.  It's over in a flash, and somehow he's on his back and I'm hovering over him, holding him down, short of breath.  And I want to kiss him.  I _really_ want to kiss him.

            But I don't.  I come to my senses, seeing the worry in his bright eyes.  I let him go and stand up, making my way to the door.  "You'd better go," I say coldly.

            "Kage," he starts, pushing himself up on his elbows.  Why does he have to look so hurt right now?  "I didn't mean to--"

            "Just go."  I push open the door.  I can't look at him.  I can't see that look in his eyes.  So I cross my arms and stare at the floor.  He packs his things and shoulders his bag.  Before he leaves, he stops in front of me.  My eyes flick up, but he's not looking at me.  His brow is furrowed like he's thinking.

            "It's weird, but for a second, I thought…" he trails off.

            "What?" I ask.

            He scratches the back of his head, a strange smile on his face.  "I thought you were gonna kiss me."  My breath catches in my throat and I nearly choke on it.  He could tell?  "And," he begins, his face reddening, "I was disappointed when you didn't."  I blink.  I don't know how to respond to that.  My throat feels dry.  Even if I knew what to say, I don't think anything would come out.  "See you at school."

            He starts to walk out, but I catch his arm.  Before he can speak, I press my lips to his.  It feels like an eternity, but when it's over, he just stands there, blinking at me.  I want to run and hide, but instead I straighten up and stare down at him, determined not convey any emotion.

            "One more," Hinata suddenly blurts out, clenching his fists at his side.

            I raise an eyebrow.  "Huh?"

            I watch in surprise as he closes the door.  "One more," he says, more determined.  I don't know what to do.  He wants me to kiss him again?  My face is bright red.  I can't.  I start to shake my head, to decline, but he barrels into me, grabbing my shirt and pulling me into him.  It isn't long before he opens his mouth and I slide my tongue in, hungrily tasting him for the first time.  My mind can't process what's happening fast enough.  My fingers are curled in his hair, his hands are touching me everywhere, grasping, clawing at me.  Then he's on top of me, and I can feel how eager he is as he presses himself against me.  We're both completely lost in each other, even though it's sloppy and clumsy, and we're on the floor.  We're so surprised when we're called for dinner that Hinata hits his head against the table.

            "Dumbass," I say, placing my hand on his head.

            "I told you to call me Shoyo," he pouts.

            I smirk.  "But I like 'dumbass' better."


End file.
